chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Types after Ep.30
We count 27 times attack from WingKris and 1 time from BirdShield (Ep. 44 only) as the "Attacks after Ep. 30". Same type in same episode (like ep31 and ep41) counted only once. Repetitive types Those two attack types from ( Ep. ) 32, 38, 39, 43, 50, 53 and 30, 42, 44, 48, 52, 55 are repetitive. The first type is: mp_321.jpg MP_322.JPG mp_323.jpg mp_324.jpg This one is the kind of attacking from ground (地). '''So we call this type '''G0 afterward. The second is: mp_301.jpg S0-2.jpg mp_302.jpg This one is the kind of attacking from sky (天). '''. So we call this type '''S0 afterward. This type sometimes has a prefix ( in Ep. 30 and 42 ), which is mp_30t1.jpg mp_30t2.jpg mp_30t3.jpg mp_30t4.jpg Unique Types G type Unique G types are: G1 (Ep. 31) mp_311.jpg MP_312.JPG MP_313.JPG mp_314.jpg G2 (Ep. 33) MP_331.JPG MP_332.JPG MP_333.JPG G3 (Ep. 35) MP_351.JPG MP_352.JPG G4 (Ep. 41) mp_411.jpg MP_412.JPG MP_413.JPG second time (small alter) mp_414.jpg MP_415.JPG MP_416.JPG G5 (Ep. 42) MP_421.JPG MP_422.JPG MP_423.JPG mp_424.jpg G6 (Ep. 46) MP_461.JPG MP_462.JPG MP_463.JPG G7 (Ep. 47) MP_471.JPG MP_472.JPG MP_473.JPG (46, 47 are in the mid air but still count as G type) G8 (Ep. 49) MP_491.JPG MP_492.JPG mp_493.jpg G9 (Ep. 54) MP_541.JPG MP_542.JPG MP_543.JPG G10 (Ep. 56) MP_561.JPG MP_562.JPG MP_563.JPG MP_564.JPG S type Unique S types are: S1 (Ep. 34) MP_341.JPG MP_342.JPG MP_343.JPG MP_344.JPG S2 (Ep. 36) mp_361.jpg mp_362.jpg mp_363.jpg S3 (Ep. 37) s3-0.jpg MP_372.JPG MP_373.JPG MP_374.JPG S4 (Ep. 44) MP_441.JPG MP_442.JPG MP_443.JPG S4' or S5 (Ep. 44) s5-0.jpg s5-1.jpg The one performs the final attack must be counted, so there is this (special) BS one. It inherits from S4. S6 (Ep. 50) mp_501.jpg mp_502.jpg mp_503.jpg Distribution of these 18 types In below we list the episode form 30 to 56: 30 - S0 ''with prefix'' 31 - G1 32 - G0 33 - G2 34 - S1 35 - G3 36 - S2 37 - S3 38 - G0 39 - G0 40 - x 41 - G4 with arrow 42 - G5 and S0'' with prefix'' 43 - G0 44 - S4 and S4'/S5 45 - S0 ''with arrow'' 46 - G6 47 - G7 48 - S0 49 - G8 50 - S6 and G0 51 - x 52 - S0 53 - G0 54 - G9 55 - S0 56 - G10 The middle point between two'' "with arrow''"s is Ep. 43, which is also the middle point between WK solo section and WK+BS section. With this hint, we group up 30 to 43 as''' First section''' (WK solo) and 44 to 56 as Second section (WK+BS). All ( counted ) attacks in both sections is 14 times. There is also an interesting result here: In 1st sec., S0 = 2 G0 = 4 All unique S type = 3 All unique G type = 5 In 2nd sec., S0 = 4 G0 = 2 All unique S type = 3 All unique G type = 5 Appendix: Incomplete cels G0: g0=b2.jpg g0=b4.jpg g0=b5.jpg g0=b5a.jpg|dup? g0=b5b.jpg|dup? g0=b7.jpg g0=b8x.jpg G1: 31=mp (1)p.jpg Mp (39).jpg Mp836.jpg Mp (44).jpg Mp (76).jpg G2: g2=a17.jpg g2=a19.jpg g2=a18.jpg g2=a20.jpg g2=a22.jpg g2=a23.jpg g2=a24.jpg g2=c1.jpg g2=c2.jpg g2=c3.jpg g2=c4.jpg g2=c5.jpg g2=c6.jpg g2=a32-c6.jpg G3: G4: G5: G6: G7: G8: g8=mp (8)a.jpg G9: g9=mp63.jpg g9=mp6523.jpg G10: g10=mp566.jpg g10=mp78.jpg g10=mp55.jpg g10=a1.jpg S0: S1: s1=a0.jpg s1=a5.jpg s1=a5z.jpg s1=a6.jpg s1=a76.jpg S2: s2=a5.jpg s2=a6.jpg s2=a7.jpg s2=a12.jpg s2=a13.jpg s2=a2.jpg s2=a2a.jpg s2=a3.jpg s2=a4a.jpg s2=a4z.jpg s2=a5a.jpg S3: S4: S5: S6: Category:Galleries